


Creepers Gonna Creep

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Immortality, Interspecies Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven absolutely hates creepers. He finally gets his revenge on one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the "Minecraft FAIL, A Minecraft Parody" video.

Steve sighed and wiped the sweat away from his already soaked forehead before sighing with relief. He took a few steps back and beamed widely as he gazed upon his newly built house.

“There. My very own home just for me” he said as he praised his handiwork. Steve had been wandering throughout the vast plains and jungles. With his trusty diamond pickaxe and sword and a good supply of cow and pig’s meat, he fought his way through monsters ranging from the rattling skeletons and explosion happy creepers. Zombies were pretty easy to kill as Steve could hear their deathly groans even in dark caves only lit up by his torches. Creepers, on the other hand, were motherfuckers. They were sneaky quiet sonsabitches and boy did Steve hate them with every fiber in his body. Sure he had the ability to come back after he died ( he still didn’t how he was able to come back to life), but no matter how many times he has been blown up by creepers, it just added another layer of hate he had towards the green exploding monsters.

But, finally, Steve finally came to a nice spot of land surrounded by livestock. With the area big enough for him to start building a house and with it right next to the ocean, Steve grabbed his iron tools and began tearing at trees and exposed cliff sides and went to work. Steve worked tirelessly all day with the sun bearing down on him, going back forth from the nearby forest to the cliffs and then to his crafting table. Now, Steve stood proudly in front of his decent sized house. It was a bit small, but he would expand on it another time. It was getting dark outside, the square moon starting to come up and the stars began to appear. 

“It’s perfect just for me” Steve admired as he continued to just gaze on his house.  _“I hope nothing bad ever happens to my wonderful masterpiece”_ he thought to himself, cursing as he had just jinxed himself. 

Steve was going to go into his house, but then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends as he felt as if something was right behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder ad his eyes widened in surprise as he saw there was a creeper right behind him. Steve nearly jumped away, but his adrenaline kicked in. “Not this time, motherfucker” he snarled and turned and punched the creeper hard, causing the creature to yell in a surprisingly human-voice as it landed on its face. 

The creeper groaned in pain at the blow. It made to move away, but almost instantly, Steve wrapped his bulky arm around the creeper’s throat, the monster choking as it’s airway was blocked. “You’re not going anywhere, motherfucker” Steve growled. The human then slammed the monster’s head down onto the ground. The creeper cried out in pain before his face was turned over and his face was immediately struck by the human’s fist. Over and over the blows kept coming onto the creeper’s face, the monster felt blood forming in its mouth and stream down onto the ground, but Steve kept punching the creeper, his punches fueled by the hate and rage towards the creature. 

The blows finally stopped and the creeper moaned in agony at the pain that was unleashed onto his face. Blood streaming down from a cut above its swollen eye blocked its vision. The creeper could feel that a couple of its teeth were now gone. It had to get out of here, quickly. This human was insane and the creeper needed to get away.

Steve panted angrily his fists now bloody, it was either his or the creeper’s he couldn’t tell. He then watched as the creeper tried to slink away albeit slower this time. “You.You. You’re trying to crawl away” he growled and then glanced down and noticed the creeper’s surprisingly round ass. He smirked as he felt arousal spark inside of him. “Bring me that ass” he growled lowly, gripping the creeper’s ass tightly and dragging it back towards him, the creeper unable to scurry away due to the lack of arms. It could blow up right this instant, but the creeper found that it was unable to do so for whatever reason.

“No, please. I didn’t mean no harm” the creeper cried as tears began to form in its eyes. “I didn’t mean no harm!”

Steve just smiled wickedly. “No, I’ll show you harm” he growled seductively. The creeper watched in fear as the human unbutton and shove down the front of his trousers, its eyes widening. “Look at this dick!” Steve shouted and the creeper whimpered and gasped in fear. “Yes. And it’s all for you” Steve’s voice lowered to a seductive yet evil lingering tone, his hand jerking his throbbing cock, moaning at the familiar feeling of his hand. Steve was lonely and needed some relief especially after spending almost 5 hours building his house. There was no other human around so the creeper would have to do.

“No! Please, I meant no harm!” the creeper tried to plead with thee human. It was in the creeper’s nature to explode and even though he was originally going to blow Steve up, he was only going to do it because that’s what his species does to humans.

“You were going to blow up my house, now I’m going to blow up your...prostate” Steve threatened before spreading the creeper’s ass exposing the dark green hole.

The creeper cried out as he tried to get away again, but then let out an ear piercing scream as the human forcefully invaded his hole making the entrance stretch painfully around the dry flesh. Steve groaned at the tightness, but didn’t linger in it for too long. Putting a iron-like grip onto the creeper’s sides, he instantly setting a brutal pace onto the creeper’s hole. 

“Please, stop, i-it hurts!” the creeper cried out as its body rocked against the painful thrusts. He had no appendages or limbs that could help in trying to get away from the barbaric human. All the creeper could do was lay there and cry.

Steve just ignored the creatures begging, panting as he relentlessly pounded the hole, heaving out lust filled grunts the sound of his hips slapping against the creeper’s ass echoed loudly around them. He felt blood from the creeper’s hole begin to lube his penetrating penis and moaned out loud, smirking devilishly as the creeper screamed out again as it could feel its blood trickle down his hole. Steve looked over and noticed a couple sheep and cows just blankly staring at them, all uncaring of what was happening to the creeper below him. He didn’t want to be gentle with this monster nor did he feel any remorse towards it. He finally got the chance to terrorize a creeper. Steve loved everything about this moment, loved hearing the pitiful helpless screams and wails the creeper was letting out. God, he wished he could bottle those screams into a jar so he could show it to the other creepers who would dare intrude onto his territory. Steve snarled and thrust harder and harder into the green monster, feeling his balls begin to ache with how hard they were slamming against the creeper’s ass, but he didn’t care. He just kept thrusting his hard member into the pathetic monster’s bloody hole.

The creeper continued to cry out, its throat raw from it screaming and crying so much. The pain kept going for what seemed like hours. The monster then felt the thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy before it heard the human yell loudly and then it felt a strange warm liquid begin to shoot into its’ hole. The human grunted as he pumped the creeper full of his sperm before giving a last hearty thrust before sighing.

The creeper felt relief fill its body and began to sob loudly. Its entire body was in pain. From the throbbing pain onto its face and the humiliating pain onto its rear, everything hurt. The green monster needed to get as far away from this human as much as possible. With its explosive core no longer working, all the creature could do was flee. But, something was wrong: the human wasn’t pulling out. 

Steve laughed as creeper noticed the change. “That’s right, fucker. I’m not done just yet. I haven’t had sex in a while and I still got some fuel left” he sneered before pulling out all the way and shoving himself in all at once. The creeper cried out again as it was penetrated once again and the sobs returned as the relentless pace returned onto its already bruised backside.  _“When will this hell end?”_ the creeper wept.

The continuous pain went on, the creeper now lay underneath the human panting with pleasure. The pain in its hole was now a dull ache that just kept going. The creeper laid there, the sickening sound of flesh against flesh still echoing around them along with Steve’s moaning and grunting. Steve groaned out loud as he could hear and feel the squelching of the blood-mixed cum leaking onto his cock. 

“Fucking Christ, creeper!” Steve strained out, his thrusts taking on an animalistic pace. His nails left bloody crescent marks into the creeper’s sides. The thrusts were so hard it made the bones in the monster’s body rattle. Steve threw his head back in ecstasy as he continued to brutally sodomy the silently crying creeper. He never knew creepers could be so tight and boy did he want to beat and rape every last creeper he encounters. He wanted to give them the same kind of pain and misery they gave him every time they blew him up. 

“Fuck, shit, ugh” Steve panted as his hips went faster and faster, the thrusts were getting so intense that Steve started to feel a sliver of sympathy for the creeper, but he pushed that feeling away. They never showed him any sympathy whenever they killed. They were monsters, killers. Incapable of understanding human emotions. Their hearts were hollow just like their deep sunken eyes. 

All too soon, the need to cum drew near, Steve could feel his blood-stained balls begin to draw up and his cock began to swell. Steve gritted his teeth and let out loud groans as he came inside the creeper once again. The creeper was completely silent, all its tears were all dried out and his body was numb and sore. Steve rocked his hips as his load kept pumping inside the tight hole, pausing for a bit and then slamming one last time into the monster before stilling. 

Steve panted breathlessly, his body tired from having cum twice in a row. He sighed and looked up at the night sky, knowing that he had been out long enough and he was getting hungry his stomach growling as he remembered he had steaks in his chest that could be cooked in his brand new furnace. Steve looked down and watched as he pulled his softened dick out of the creeper, watching as pink cum ooze out of the torn asshole, blood still leaking from the hole. He put himself back in his pants and smiled, satisfied that he had officially ruined a creeper and rendered it unable to blow up.

“Well, creeper. It’s been fun. Have a good one” Steve thanked and patted the creeper’s rump. Before he could walk into his house, he heard the creeper sniffle.

“Oh, the shame. Y-you’re coming with me!” the creeper shouted. Steve quickly turned around and his eyes widened as he heard the creeper let out an eerily familiar hiss. He then watched in fear as it began flashing. “Fuck you, motherfucker!” the creeper shouted. “What the fu-” BOOM! The creeper then exploded, taking the human along with it.

~THE END~


End file.
